


Friday Night

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Matt, Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Omega Hellucard, Tom Tord and Matt are asleep for most of it lmao just there in the beginning, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: I have like 5 other things I should be working on but Fuck It, I need this.One way to ruin movie night is heat kicking in, which would actually make it better cause yah know, sex right? Not in this case?





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I need more edducard, please, for the love of god, give me.

    Today was Friday, and Friday meant movie night! Hellucard was incredibly excited for tonight, he'd recently been talking with Edd more, and the alpha had invited him over to watch with them. Though the omega had spent most of the day at his own house debating on if he should call off. Why you may ask? Because he realized that his heat would be hitting today.

    How could he have forgotten?! He agreed to Edd's suggestion before even thinking about it, he'd never been to Edd's house so that'd be a first, he didn't even know where it was if he was to be honest. He'd have to leave early if he was to find the beige house with the red roof, it didn't exactly sound like it'd go together.

    After about an hour of pondering, the blonde took a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling. Maybe he was just worried over nothing. Maybe his heat is actually due tomorrow? Hellucard was terrible at keeping secrets, if you even saw him for one moment with Edd, it'd be plain as day that he was head over heels for the alpha.

    Edd on the other hand, wasn't the smartest alpha. Hellucard's terrible flirting seemed to go right over the brunette's head. No matter how hard he tried, Edd just didn't seem to get it.

    Maybe tonight can change that.

    The omega had to of washed himself about five times before he got dressed, just his usual black skull shirt and jeans. His hair wasn't even dry when he heard his phone ring, "Hello?" Hellucard held the phone to his ear as he grabbed a jacket, it was kinda cold out. "Hey Hellu, just calling to see if you're still open for movie night." A shiver went down the blonde's spine when Edd's voice reached his ears. He could listen to that cola addict all day.

    "Yeah of course! But uhhh, I don't exactly know where you live." He heard a groan from the other side, "Jesus Christ I'm an idiot, I'm sorry I though I told you." Edd gave Hellucard his address and they talked for a bit longer before hanging up.

    The omega sighed as he put his phone in the pocket of his jacket, his hair still wrapped up in a towel. "No turning back now..." He mumbled.

    "Uhm... Hi., is-" "You smell nice." Hellucard gulped as he stared at the black eyed alpha. "N-new conditioner." The blue hoodied alpha squinted and stared at him for a moment before Edd's voice piped up, "Tom, what's taking you so long? Let him in!" Tom huffed and moved for Hellucard to walk into the house. Once he was in, the door shut behind him.

    He was going through with this.

    Edd greeted him with a wide smile, "You made it! Just in time, too, Tord picked out the movie for tonight and he was pretty impatient about it too. Probably just Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 5 or.. 6? I'm not even sure how many there are now." Edd cleared his throat, "Sorry for rambling a bit there take a seat on the couch and I'll go grab the popcorn!" He said as he walked off. Hellucard walked over to the couch and took a seat at the edge, deciding to keep his jacket on, for what reason? It was kinda cold. Or was it warm? He couldn't quite tell, but he kept the clothing on nevertheless.

    Tord slipped in the CD and impatiently waited for Edd to arrive with the popcorn before pressing play. The seating arrangements were lie this: Tord sat on one end of the couch, Hellucard on the other, Tom in the middle, Matt on the floor, and Edd on the recliner. Hellucard wasn't all that comfortable being seated next to the very same Alpha who he met at the door, Tom was it? He said he smelled nice... The omega spent most of the movie trying to figure out what he meant by that.

    The blonde omega clung to the jacket, was it just him or was it getting hotter in here? He noticed Tom shifting, he didn't move much, but it was noticeable. A few minutes later, Tom shifted again before giving a yawn, obviously faked, "Well, I'm going to bed." Edd rose a brow, "But it's only 10." Tom shrugged, "And? I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Tom growled before quickly exiting the room. "He's totally just going to jack off." Hellucard flinched, "What? He said he was going to bed!" Tord rose a brow to the other omega, "You fucking serious? That was the worst fake yawn I've ever heard, and you had to of seen him shifting in his spot, its obvious. If not jacking it then he's gonna get wasted. If not both."

    Edd sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised, honestly." Then all of their attention turned back to the movie. Except for Hellucard. It was really starting to get hot, but he honestly didn't know if it was just him or not, it wasn't until he felt a shooting pain in his groin did it hit him.

    His heat had came, albeit a little late, but it came nevertheless.

    Tord side glanced over to Hellucard as he awkwardly shifted, using every pounce of strength to keep his hands away from his crotch. God it was starting to hurt. Tord scoffed, "I think I get why Tom went to go jack off." He didn't seem too happy. The blonde pulled up his jacket hood, his face turning red from both embarrassment, and his heat.

    "Someone have candy?" Edd blurted out. Tord loudly groaned, "Ask  _Hellucard_ why don't you." The omega flinched and curled into a tight ball as Edd's eyes laid on him, "Something wrong?" Another loud, annoyed groan. "GOD, YOU'RE AN IDOIT!" He said before storming off upstairs. Edd looked very confused, "That was... Something..."

    Matt gave a worried look in Tord's direction, "I'll go make sure he's okay, he seemed pretty angry." The purple hoodies beta wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but he did see Tord storm off. The ginger didn't spend much time dawdling before heading upstairs after the red omega.

    That left just Hellucard and Edd.

    Edd cleared his throat, Hellucard shifted. Edd turned back to the movie, trying to ignore the sweet scent that was filling the room. Beads of sweat fell from Hellucard's face as he tried to focus on the movie, but his attention was dragged back to his heat with every searing pain that hit his crotch.

    After a few more, agonizing minutes, Hellucard glanced to Edd, his breathing heavy. "E-Edd?" The alpha looked to the blonde, "Yeah, Hellu?" He took a deep breath, followed by a shaky exhale, "C-can you come here f-for a second?" Edd gulped and placed his popcorn down, it seemed by this point, he's caught on to what that scent was. He sat next to the omega, but he didn't touch him, not until Hellucard shifted to lay on Edd, tighting holding onto his hoodie and soaking up his scent. Edd pursed his lips together into a thin line.

    Hellucard was happy, his heat may be bombarding him, but he had an alpha, and not just any alpha, he had Edd. His childhood crush. The omega was subconsciously pressing his entire body against the brunette, but he didn't care, he felt safe.

    Edd cleared his throat, gaining Hellucard's attention, "S-so... Uh... You doin good?" The blonde nodded, "Yeah I'm good." "That's good, that's good." The omega staid clinging to Edd for a bit longer before letting go, "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Edd raisers his hands in defense, "No! No! Of course not!... Its just... Yah know, you could have told me that your heat was gonna hit. I wouldn't have been made if you skipped movie night, there's always next week." Hellucard whined, "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to, I-I-" Edd silenced him with a hand to his cheeks, "Hey, hey, it's okay. You can't control it, it's biology." The omega felt tears prick at his blue eyes, "B-but... I made Tord angry... A-and Tom unc-comfortable..." Edd placed a small kiss on the blonde's forehead before wrapping his arms around him, "Shh, shh, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." A shriek came from the movie, causing the omega to flinch.

    Edd pet the others hair in an attempt to calm him down, "You wanna head up to bed?" Hellucard tensed up, "I-I don't kn-know... I can just g-go home if you want." Edd's hug tightened, "Like hell I'm letting you walk home like this." He stated, a hidden growl sneaked into his speech. Edd held Hellucard close for a moment more before breaking the hug to grab the remote and turn off the T.V.

    Edd picked up the smaller male with ease, "U-uhm... A-are you s-sure you wa-wanna-" Edd planted another kiss on the omega's head, "I won't do anything you don't want me to, simple as that." Hellucard smiled and clung to Edd's hoodie as he was carried.

    Hellucard kept a small smile as he was placed onto the alpha's bed, who shut the door before joining him. The blonde omega was soon back against Edd's chest, just staying there, soaking up his calming scent. "So... You want me to... Help you?" Hellucard thought for a moment before shifting to look up at Edd, "Not right now, for not I just... Wanna cuddle." Edd held the smaller male close, "That's alright with me."

    After Edd pulled up a blanket, it didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep. Hellucard was out before Edd, he got an extra few minutes of watching him peacefully sleep. He never noticed how cute Hellucard was, his messy blonde hair, his bright blue eyes. He was adorable, that was true.

    Edd held a smile as he closed his eyes to sleep, hoping Tom wouldn't be too bothered by Hellucard's scent in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Squints, this is probably bad and I am sorry,,,,, expect more edducard? Cause I? Fucking? Love that ship?


End file.
